Regrets et Magie
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: UA – Modern Setting – PWP – Prenons un Léon mordu de théâtre, un Gwaine ravi de l'accompagner, et une représentation annulée. Mixons le tout avec une dose de regret, une envie de tout oublier, et surtout beaucoup de passion.


UA – Modern Setting – PWP – Prenons un Léon mordu de théâtre, un Gwaine ravi de l'accompagner, et une représentation annulée. Mixons le tout avec une dose de regret, une envie de tout oublier, et surtout beaucoup de passion.

Un OS dédié à Captain Jay.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Regrets et Magie et du moment

* * *

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Des mois… Des mois que j'attendais cela !

Léon tremblait. Ses yeux étaient assombris par la colère et la déception. Son corps était tendu, figé, traversé de soubresauts incontrôlés, tandis que son esprit tentait de s'accrocher à la moindre pensée cohérente, à la moindre image qui lui permettrait enfin de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment ?

Ses gestes étaient froids, presque automatiques, dépourvus de toute émotion. Il n'avait qu'un regard distrait pour les affiches multicolores tapissant les murs autour de lui. Il ne prêtait même pas attention à la voix grave de son compagnon. Ses pensées s'envolaient toujours plus loin, au plus profond de lui-même. Il se devait de rester calme, discret, et de ne pas laisser éclater ce mélange d'émotions qu'il parvenait de moins en moins à contrôler. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la guichetière, fermant brièvement les yeux en notant le mouvement négatif qu'elle émit ensuite.

Il ravala un juron, puis frissonna de nouveau.

Il pouvait sentir la foule autour de lui, mais c'était comme si tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance. Il était seul, abandonné dans une rage et une déception qui lui étaient propres, et sur lesquelles il n'avait plus aucune emprise.

-Léon…

Il ne sursauta qu'à peine à la voix de l'homme à sa droite, puis fourra rageusement les tickets que lui tendait son amant dans la poche de son par-dessus, ignorant le regard blessé du brun. Ses pas claquèrent sur le carrelage du théâtre, vite suivis par la marche caractéristique de Gwaine.

-Léon, attends !

La porte d'entrée fut ouverte à la volée, et l'homme eut une brève pensée pour la vitre qui trembla sous le choc. Mais cela n'avait presque pas d'importance. Il frémit en respirant l'air froid de l'extérieur. Cet air hivernal, chargé de la senteur particulière de la nuit. L'obscurité avait envahi les rues, contrastant avec le doux coucher de soleil qui les avait tous les deux accueillis lorsqu'ils avaient quitté leur appartement. L'atmosphère du lieu avait changé. De la magie qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt, il ne restait qu'une déception amère. Perdues étaient les secondes d'émerveillement qui l'avaient vu lever les yeux sur l'édifice majestueux. Oubliée était l'excitation antérieure qui l'avait tant animé.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, perdu, blessé, tandis que sa colère se noyait dans un chagrin soudain et profond. Cette soirée, il l'avait planifié depuis des mois, tremblotant d'impatience, allant même jusqu'à agacer son amant, lui parlant encore et encore avec passion de cette pièce qu'il rêvait tant de voir…

-Je suis maudit.

Ces quelques mots lui avaient échappé, brisant le sourd brouhaha de la foule qui s'égrainait dans les rues de Londres. Mais ces paroles se perdirent rapidement dans les conversations alentour, se mêlant aux murmures de déception des autres spectateurs. Il pouvait encore percevoir les protestations de certains d'entre eux, ainsi que quelques interrogations retentissant de temps à autre.

Maudit, il l'était. Comment avait-il pu croire que tout allait se dérouler comme prévu ? Tout cela avait été trop beau, bien trop beau.

Il se souvenait de la tension qui habitait son corps à peine une demi-heure plus tôt, tandis que Gwaine et lui avaient patienté côte à côte dans une file qui ne faisait que grossir. Une tension agréable. Une excitation qui n'avait fait que grimper, pour se transformer rapidement en une joie intense qui ne demandait qu'à éclater.

Mais cela n'avait pas duré.

Il se souvenait du théâtre, de l'intérieur richement paré de dorures entrelacées dans le marbre. Il se souvenait du sourire charmeur de Gwaine, qui était splendide dans un complet trois-pièces qui lui seyait comme une seconde peau. Le veston que portait le brun brillait de courbes argentées qui se mêlaient à des motifs bleutés, à peine dissimulés sous sa veste de costume. Léon adorait le voir dans ces vêtements, et appréciait encore plus d'être celui qui les lui ôtait par la suite. Mais cela était pour le moment bien éloigné de ses préoccupations actuelles.

Il se souvenait des regards qu'ils avaient échangés, rempli de passion pour un intérêt commun. Passion mêlée à une tendresse bien particulière, et à un amusement certain de la part de son amant.

Il déglutit lorsqu'une main agrippa la sienne, une tension nouvelle le faisant se figer. Était-il prêt à laisser ses sentiments prendre forme sur son visage, s'exprimer par des mots maladroits ? Souhaitait-il rencontrer le regard empli de pitié de l'homme qu'il aimait ?

La poigne de son compagnon se fit plus intense, et Léon frémit quand un pouce effleura en une brève caresse sa peau froide. Il soupira un instant, puis se décida enfin à plonger son regard dans deux orbes chauds et brillants.

-Léon…

Il soupira. La voix rauque du brun exprimait toute une émotion contenue. De la pitié, de la compassion, et toute une tendresse qui lui était entièrement consacrée. Il aimait Gwaine pour cela. Pour ces sensations qu'il n'hésitait pas à exprimer, mais également pour cette retenue dont il savait faire preuve dans des moments comme celui-ci.

-Je suis déçu, tellement déçu, murmura le plus âgé. J'avais tellement envie de partager cela avec toi, de…

Il fut coupé lorsque son amant lui vola un baiser. Puis, sans un mot, il attira le brun à lui, le serrant tendrement, enfouissant son nez dans sa douce chevelure. Il inspira lentement, appréciant la senteur caractéristique de l'homme, la chaleur de ce corps si proche du sien. Il avait besoin de sa présence, de ses mots, de lui, tout simplement.

-Je suis désolé, Léon. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je n'arrive juste toujours pas à y croire !

La déception s'accentua de nouveau dans son esprit, tandis qu'il se remémorait soudainement ce qui était arrivé. Ils avaient appris à peine quelques minutes plus tôt l'annulation de la séance pour laquelle ils avaient réservé des places, après que l'acteur principal eut été victime d'un accident lors des répétitions. La pièce avait été annulée, et c'était un Léon plus que déçu qui s'accrochait à la forme élancée de son compagnon.

-Much Ado About Nothing, Gwaine ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. Ma pièce préférée ! Et cet acteur est présenté comme étant l'un des plus doués de sa génération !

Il s'en voulait d'exprimer autant cette cruelle déception, et savait sa réaction peut-être exagérée. Mais il avait tant attendu cette soirée, et avait même dû refuser certains rendez-vous professionnels pour libérer cette fin d'après-midi et arriver à temps pour le début de la pièce. Mais tout ceci avait été vain…

* * *

La porte de leur appartement claqua lorsque Léon la referma un peu brusquement. De la déception, il était arrivé à une colère sourde, dirigée contre le destin et la malchance. Et il ne parvenait à reprendre ses esprits.

Sans prendre le temps de se défaire de son pardessus, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour mettre en route la bouilloire. Le chuintement de cette dernière le relaxa quelque peu, et ce fut d'une main assurée qu'il agrippa un sachet de thé, pour le laisser ensuite retomber avec surprise sur le comptoir lorsqu'il sentit une paume masculine lui caresser lascivement les fesses.

-Gwaine !

Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire lorsqu'il fit volte-face. De la pitié, Gwaine était passé à la passion. Une lueur intéressée allumait déjà ses prunelles aux belles teintes chocolatées. Une lueur que Léon ne reconnaissait que trop bien, et qui promettait déjà une soirée intéressante.

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration, pleinement conscient de ces mains masculines qui glissèrent un instant sur sa taille, puis se positionnèrent sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

Léon n'osait plus faire un geste, ne souhaitant pas briser cette atmosphère particulière qui avait soudainement envahi la pièce. L'air vibrait d'une tension nouvelle. Une tension qui était née de la rencontre encore colère et tendresse, entre déception et désir. Un nouveau rire lui échappa presque, tant la situation était cocasse. Gwaine ne changerait décidément jamais. Il était toujours le même, malgré ces nombreuses années durant lesquelles ils s'étaient fréquentés. Le brun était insatiable, semblant ne penser qu'au bien-être de son partenaire, et aux nombreuses manières d'exprimer une passion qui ne s'éteignait jamais. Mais alors que l'homme le dévisageait intensément, Léon ne parvenait à lui en vouloir. Gwaine était parfait, et cela était peut-être exactement ce dont il avait besoin en cet instant.

Il déglutit lorsque des doigts habiles défirent lentement la boucle de sa ceinture. Le regard du brun ne s'était pas déplacé d'un pouce, toujours plongé dans celui de Léon. Et ce dernier tentait en vain de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration qui était devenue erratique.

Il ne parvenait encore à réaliser ce changement entre eux, cette tension nouvelle, cette passion qui était encore contenue dans leurs gestes, et pourtant pleinement libérée dans leur regard.

Il laissa la main de son amant descendre un peu plus bas, et effleurer l'évidence même d'un désir croissant. Un souffle de surprise lui échappa, et il fut presque déçu de sentir ces doigts s'éloigner aussitôt. Il échangea un regard surpris avec son amant, pour simplement gémir de frustration en notant le sourire satisfait de ce dernier. Gwaine avait visiblement décidé de le faire souffrir, et Léon ne savait encore s'il allait être capable d'être assez patient pour profiter enfin de la multitude de tendres promesses qu'il percevait dans ces prunelles sombres.

Il n'osait faire un pas, un geste. Il ne savait même que dire. Mais le brun avait visiblement décidé de prendre le contrôle entier des opérations. Le pardessus de Léon finit sur le sol de la cuisine en un mouvement vif. Mais l'homme ne perçut que distraitement le bruissement du tissu sur le sol. Il n'était que trop obnubilé par ce beau visage qui était maintenant beaucoup trop proche du sien.

Il ne protesta pas lorsqu'une main agrippa sa cravate et l'obligea à se pencher imperceptiblement. Son front rencontra celui de Gwaine, leurs nez s'entrechoquèrent, leur arrachant à tous les deux un rire contenu.

Léon sentait déjà son esprit se faire plus léger. La présence de cet homme était trop intense pour qu'il ne parvienne à se noyer dans un chagrin pourtant bien réel. Il sourit tendrement à la passion dansant dans les yeux de son amant.

-Oublie tout cela. Oublie tout. Juste pour ce soir.

Ces simples mots, lourds de sens, planèrent entre eux durant de longues secondes avant que Léon n'acquiesce imperceptiblement. Cela sembla suffire au brun, car il attira de nouveau son amant à lui, s'aidant de la cravate de ce dernier.

Léon accueillit pleinement ce baiser, baissant toutes ses barrières, libérant toute la frustration qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il serra Gwaine contre lui, soupirant à la sensation du corps de l'homme collé au sien. La taille de son amant s'imbriquait parfaitement entre ses mains, leurs courbes se complétaient sans mal. Cette constatation passagère fut cependant bien vite oubliée lorsque le brun approfondit leur étreinte. Léon fut alors plaqué contre le comptoir, grimaçant au passage conte cette position inconfortable pour son dos. Mais cela ne sembla pas perturber son amant. Au contraire, ce dernier continua ses assauts, imperturbable, mordillant les lèvres du plus âgé, s'agrippant à la chemise immaculée qui dépassait de sa veste de costume.

-Tu es beaucoup trop habillé, grogna-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Léon ne put qu'acquiescer, à bout de souffle. Il ne broncha pas quand sa veste lui fut enlevée, et que les premiers boutons de sa chemise furent défaits en hâte. Il ne riposta même pas lorsque ce même vêtement atterrit sur le sol de la pièce.

-Je serais presque tenté de te laisser ta cravate, commenta Gwaine en parcourant de ses mains le torse de son amant.

Léon n'émit qu'un simplement grognement à cette idée, alors que son esprit tentait de s'accrocher à la moindre pensée cohérente. Mais il ne parvenait à émettre le moindre raisonnement logique. Toute son attention était dirigée vers ces mains qui continuaient de parcourir sa peau, s'attachant à ses épaules, redessinant adroitement sa silhouette fine. Il gémit quand elles agrippèrent sa taille. Il ne savait combien de temps il allait encore parvenir à retenir cette tension qui le rongeait toujours plus. Un pouce effleurant la limite supérieure de son pantalon lui arracha un nouveau gémissement d'impatience.

Contrairement à ce que pouvait prédire son caractère enflammé, Gwaine savait se montrer extrêmement patient dans des situations comme celles-ci, et il prenait même un malin plaisir à observer son amant se courber sous ses caresses.

-Gwaine…

Mais la patience de Léon avait des limites… Limites qui n'allaient plus tarder à être franchies.

-Hmm ?

Le brun affichait maintenant un air pleinement innocent, qui contrastait étonnamment avec la position actuelle de ses mains, lesquelles semblaient confortablement installées sur la ceinture du plus âgé.

-Je t'en prie…

Léon avait horreur de supplier le brun, car il savait pertinemment que ce dernier ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler ces positions de faiblesses lors de discussions plus que dérangeantes, particulièrement lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Le sourire du brun s'accentua à ces mots.

-Tu me pries de quoi, Léon ? s'informa-t-il avec un plaisir évident.

L'homme serra les dents, décidé à ne pas s'exprimer davantage. Mais un nouvel effleurement stratégiquement placé eut tôt fait de le convaincre.

-Je…

Il suffoqua à nouveau. La main de Gwaine avait déjà déboutonné son pantalon et s'était maintenant arrêtée en pleine course, effleurant cette déformation pleinement évidente.

Le brun se rapprocha davantage, ses lèvres parcourant la gorge de son compagnon.

-J'ai besoin que tu me le dises, Léon. Dis-le-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse !

Léon n'en pouvait plus. Tout son corps était en feu, et il en voulait toujours plus. Reléguant aux tréfonds de sa conscience toutes ses résolutions.

-De… Déshabille-moi, balbutia-t-il. Je t'en prie, Gwaine !

Cela sembla suffire au brun. Les lèvres de Léon furent capturées en un nouveau baiser auquel l'homme répondit sans attendre, mettant toute sa frustration dans cette nouvelle étreinte. Il pouvait sentir le tissu de son pantalon chatouiller ses jambes tandis que le vêtement glissait sur le sol. Il s'en débarrassa bien vite d'un coup de pied, frémissant alors que l'air frais de la pièce entrait en contact avec sa peau.

Les lèvres de Gwaine avaient le goût du thé qu'ils avaient bu un peu plus tôt, le goût de la nuit, le goût de whisky et de cigarette qui l'envoutait tant. Il se laissait intoxiquer par ces sensations, dansant dans leur effet hallucinant. Cette valse était coutumière pour eux, habituelle. Et pourtant, chaque fois c'était différent. Léon ne savait s'il s'agissait des différentes circonstances qui les amenaient à accomplir ce rite plus vieux que le monde, ou même les humeurs changeantes de Gwaine. Ou peut-être continuait-il de tomber encore et encore sous le charme de cet individu au charme envoutant. Chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, c'était différent. Chaque fois, il s'y perdait sans même chercher à s'enfuir. Chaque fois, il se laissait aller dans les bras de celui qui était maintenant le pilier central de sa vie.

Et alors que son amant le dénudait entièrement, il ne ressentait aucune gêne dans cet acte presque anodin dans leur quotidien de couple amoureux. Il était entièrement à la merci du brun, et adorait cela. Gwaine était tout pour lui, et il était ravi de s'abandonner à lui, de se dévoiler entièrement.

-Tu es beaucoup trop habillé, parvint-il à gémir entre deux baisers.

Perdu était le temps de l'attente et des plaisanteries. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Et toute la patience de Gwaine ne pouvait le nier. Mais le brun avait visiblement d'autres projets en tête. Léon ne parvint qu'à défaire l'homme de sa veste. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les épaules fortes de son amant, encore recouvertes du fin tissu de sa chemise. Il percevait la chaleur de cette peau qu'il souhaitait tant voir collée à la sienne. Le corps de Gwaine était magnifique, construit de muscles finement battis. Le brun en était particulièrement fier, et ne ratait d'ordinaire jamais une occasion de le montrer. Mais ce soir, cela était visiblement différent.

-Pas si vite, Léon, s'amusa Gwaine lorsque les doigts de son amant se positionnèrent sur les boutons de son veston. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.

Léon ouvrit la bouche pour s'enquérir de ces paroles énigmatiques, mais ce fut ensuite pour ne parvenir à retenir un glapissement de surprise. La cravate de Gwaine s'imprima sur sa peau en une vague de plaisir lorsque l'homme se mit subitement à genoux, pour ensuite poser ses lèvres sur la peau de Léon, à l'endroit même où il avait besoin d'être touché.

Ce fut à cet instant que les dernières barrières érigées inconsciemment par Léon s'effondrèrent, emportées par le tourbillon suffoquant par lequel l'homme était capturé. Il ne put alors retenir ses murmures d'appréciation, ou même ses gestes désespérés. Il plongea ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de son amant, lui massant le cuir chevelu, s'accrochant à lui comme pour éviter de succomber trop vite. Cela ne devait pas se terminer ainsi. Il ne souhaitait que cette tornade enchanteresse meure ainsi. Ils avaient encore tant de temps pour s'abandonner encore et encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Je… Je ne vais plus… Je ne veux pas…

Les quelques mots qu'il parvint à balbutier étaient incohérents, mais Gwaine comprit visiblement aussitôt, car il abandonna son occupation antérieure, pour se relever et se débarrasser en hâte de son veston puis de sa chemise. Léon l'embrassait de manière effrénée, l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans cette tâche. Ses mains parcouraient fiévreusement ce corps qui l'attirait depuis si longtemps. Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'ils étaient amants, mais Léon ressentait toujours cette vague exhilarante, cette excitation croissante lorsqu'il déshabillait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il se débarrassa au passage de sa cravate, qui trônait auparavant toujours sur son torse, pour serrer ensuite de nouveau Gwaine contre lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec une passion nouvelle, tandis que leurs mains s'égaraient fiévreusement. Le contact entre leurs peaux nues fut électrisant pour Léon, l'incitant davantage à se rapprocher de cet individu qui ne cesserait jamais de l'envoûter.

Leurs vêtements furent bientôt abandonnés sur le sol, oubliés alors que le couple se dirigeait vers le confort plus propice de leur chambre.

-Oublie tout, continuait de murmurer Gwaine tandis que ses lèvres parcouraient la peau tremblante de son amant. Ne pense plus à ce qui s'est passé.

Mais Léon avait déjà du mal à se souvenir de son propre nom. Il était perdu dans un monde étrange, peuplé uniquement de l'amour et du désir qu'il ressentait pour l'homme allongé sur lui, en lui. Il abandonna ses dernières pensées, pliant sous les caresses, sous le désir qui ne tarda pas à exploser…

* * *

-J'en viendrais presque à apprécier que la pièce ait été annulée.

Le rire de Gwaine se propagea en frissons sur la peau nue de Léon, étirant un peu plus le sourire de ce dernier. Tournant la tête, il eut un regard tendre en direction de l'homme contre lequel il était allongé.

-Tu n'en penses pas un mot, s'amusa le brun. Je sais que tu attendais cette représentation avec impatience.

Le sourire de Léon se fana un instant et il lâcha un soupir. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se réinstalla brièvement pour faire face à l'homme qu'il aimait. Sa peau effleura au passage celle de Gwaine, entraînant un murmure de bien-être chez ce dernier. La main de Léon s'installa sur la taille de son amant, caressant les quelques marques rougies témoin de la passion les ayant animés tous les deux.

-Je voulais partager cela avec toi, admit-il calmement. C'est ce que je regrette le plus.

Il brièvement effleura les lèvres du brun, pour ensuite le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

-Nous aurons beaucoup d'autres choses à partager, murmura Gwaine à son tour. Et je suis certain qu'elles seront tout aussi belles.

Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur les lèvres de Léon à ces paroles. Gwaine disait vraiment. Ce n'était qu'une pièce de théâtre. Et, même s'il était toujours déçu de n'avoir pu y assister, il était certain que la vie lui réservait encore de belles surprises, et qu'il ne devait pas se morfondre sur cette simple déconvenue. Gwaine était dans ses bras, et il avait passé une soirée magique en sa compagnie. Il pouvait désirer encore de nombreuses choses, mais Gwaine resterait la personne avec laquelle il les partagerait.

* * *

FIN

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ai plu !


End file.
